Path of Darkness
by Kawaiinekobunny
Summary: In this crossover of epic proportions: Ike, Welkin, Rarity, Gamzee, Dan, Aang and Hatsune Miku have to overcome their differences to defeat their strongest opponent yet and bring peace to the Multiverse!
1. Chapter 1

«hello!» Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles screamed. Alicia from Valkyria Chronicles hadn't been around for weeks and he was very worried. "Where could she be?" he pondered to himself and then HE WAS CUKED INTO TA TIME PORTAL!

Ugggghhh! He landed on his butt in a grassy field. It wasn't like any other field because it had blood running through it like a river of sadness and despair. "hey" a dark shadow said to him from the darkness. Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles quickly turned around to face the voice, and saw…. IKE FROM FIRE EMBLEM. He had blood red eyes and black hair - black like blood. When Ike from Fire Emblem opened his mouth again to speak, Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles noticed the vampiric teeth in his mouth. "I am Ike from Fire Emblem, maybe you've heard oif me? I absulotoly don't foght for my friends, because I don't have any friends." He shed a single tear of blood. "they all died in the war."  
"Oh. Geez. I'm sorry to hear that, Ike from Fire Emblem." Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles said apologetically, he didn't know what else to say. "I don't need your sympathy. Come, I'll introduce you to the rest of the group." As Ike from Fire Emblem said this 5 more shadows came out of the bloody river separating the two. Ike from Fire Emblem turned to Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles and said "You were the last to arrive, this is our groudp. Aang from The Last Airbender, Rarity from My Little Pony, Dan from Dan VS, Miku Hatsune from Vocaloid and Gamzee from Homestuck." The 5 came up to Welkin from Valkuria Crhoncoie and formally introduced themselves. They were all wearing black capes cowering their faces in shadows, just like Ike from Fire Emblem, and then Welik from Valkyria Chrnoce noticed that he was rwaing one too! "But, why am I here?m Why are any of us here?" Wlekin from Valkyra Chronicles asked Ike from Fire Em,be,. "We mothervuckers are here to motherfuckinh kill the motherfuvkon motherfucker: The DARK LOORD" Said Gamzee from Homestuck. "I don't have the Edelweiss with me, it's not like I can do much to defeat anyone, much less a dark loord." Weklin from valkura chronsice said wroeeidely "don't be such a motherfucking coward, you motherfucker." Dan from Dan VS said to Welskinn from Valjyrs acceocw. "Darlings, please!" Rarity from My Little Pony said. "Don't you have any manners? Welcome to the group, Welkin. I do hope we can learn to work well together." But it wasd then that SAURON FROM LORD OF THE ARRIGS JUMPED OUT OF THE ATRIVER! "Hahaha, you think you can defeat the dark loord? You can't even defear ONE dark loord, ME!" He dais mencacngly, like puree evil given flesh. Buth Aang from The Last Airbender bent the air to send a airwave at Sauron fro Dork of Rings and hefell down! But then he got up again and unsheathed his blade and mace. He swung his sword at Gamzee from Homestuck, but he jumped out og the way, and Rarity from My Little Pony used an umbrella to block his attack! "YOU FOOOLLISH FOOLS! I am the dark loord Sauron from Lord of the Rings, I am immortal!" but then Ike from Fire Emblem used his legendary sword Ragnellio to vut the dork lord vlean open! "that moitherficker was a real motherfucker" Gamzee from Homsetuck said. "Yeah, what a motherfucker." Dan from Dan VS afreed. "I don't think we should dally here." Welkin from Valyra chronicles said. "I agree" said Ike from Fire Emvlem, and they marched onwatds, following the roiverr of vlood.


	2. Chapter 2

The group quicklu arrived at a small town at the end ot the vlood river. "This is one motherfucking nice town, don't you agree, Dan from Dan VS?" Gamzee from Homestuck asked Dan from Dan VS. "Yeah, it's motherfucking brilliant." Dan from Dan VS replied. The reason for their entushiams was that the town was made out of chockoate anmd had small chocolate people living it in. "Welcome to Chocolate Town, strangers!" a small chocolate person greeted them witnh. "My, oh my!" Rarity from My Little Pony exclaimed. "What a marvelous settlement this is! And those small chocolate outfits are simply to die for!" her eyes were gleamifng witrh excitement. "Chocolate will not help us defeat the dark loord." Ike from Firw Emvlem said angrily. "we need to focxus on the task at hand, tarher than get distracted by these filthy chocolate people." Dan from Dan VS nodded in agreement. "The motherfucking chocolate people aren't moyherfucking real people!" He shoutad and stepped on the chocolate person, shattering him to tiny pieves. "Dan from Dan VS!" Aang shoted angrily. "You can't kill chockalte people! It's wrong!" (Aang is a monk so he doesn't approve of violcance.) "Calm your motherfucking tits, motherfucker." Gamzee form Homeyuck said. "Motherucking chocolate shouldn't live, they're motherfucking abominations." But then Aang from The fast Airbender poushed Gamzee from Homestuc and fan from dan VS away from the chocolate town. "If we can't go out without you murdering people then you should stay here while the rest of us gather information inside!" Aang drom the Last Airbender yelled at the 2. So Dan from Dan VS and Gamzee from Homostuck had to wait outrside the village while the others entered. The Choloate Twon was filled with chpcolate everywhere! The griup headed towards hhe biggest chocolate house they saw, located right in the middle of the town square. Inside was a small gnarly chocolate person. "Come in travelers, I have been waiting for you." The chocolate person saod. 2 choclae people came out and placed 5 chairs out for them around the table the old chocolate person was sitting by. "we are a group who are sent to kill th dark loord." Ike from Fire Emblem said. "Can you ofger any information aboiut the dark loords whereabouts or gow we can defeat them?" the gnarly chocolate person shook his head apologetically. "No one can find the dark loord, much less defeat them. The dark loord is protected bu many of their evil minions." Rarity from My Little Pony chimed in: "But surely you can offer some assistance, no? Why, only some simple rations would help us out tremendously!"  
"the demise of the daerk loord would benefit our chocolate village as well, no doubt. But as you can see: we are all chocolate here. We do not eat, we do not drink, we only chocolate." Ike from Fire Emvblem rose in anger. "You chocolate people are all the same! Come everyone, we will find no help here." The 5 left the major's house and went to regroup with Gamzee from Homestuck and Dan from Dan VS. "How did it motherfucking go, you motherfuckers?" Gamzee from Homestuck asked them. "Not well, I'm afraid." Rarity from My Little Pony answered. Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles sighed. "I guess this is it, then. With no clues as to where we're supposed to go we might as well give up." But then the old mayor cholocate person came running towards them. "waait!" he yelled. Once he arrived to the group he huffed and puffed for a minute to catch his breath. "I got a vision when you left, I may know where you should go. There is a mountain to the south-easy from here. There it's a cave where Undertaker from WWE lives. He knows what to do." "Undertaker from WWE!?" the groupd gasped. "We weilll travel to the mohnstains at once!" Ike from Fire Emclem said.


	3. Chapter 3

The mountaisn were very cold and drak. It wsas drak because it was nighttime. "Who is the motherfucker Undertaker anyway?" Gamzee from Homestuck asked Dan from Dan VS. "He's a motherfucking legend! Don't you have motherfucking TVs in Homestuck?" Dan from Dan VS answered. "Of course we have motherfucking TVs in motherfucking Homestuck, maybe I'm just not a motherfucking loser and has motherfucking better things to do than watch motherfucking television all day." Their conversation was quickly brewing into a fight! "Did you just call me a motherfucking loser!?" Dan from Dan VS shouted angrily. But then Ike from Fire Emblem came and intervened. "You're both motherfucking losers for all I care! Just shut up for a damn minute! You're making this worse for everyone else here." Both Gamzee from Homestucj and Dan from Dan VS went quiet. When Ike from Fire Emblem went back to the front of the group Dan from Dan VS whispered "What a motherfucker." Gamzee from Homestc nodded in agreement: "Yeah." But it was then ythat the snow wolves attacked the group! Ike unsheated Ragnell and shouted "Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles and Dan from Dan VS, you're unarmed! Get behind me!" But Dan from Dan VS took out his hand grenades from his pockets and said "Don't tell me what to motherfucking do." And threw one at the wolves and they blew up! But there was sgtill more snow wolves and they tried to bite Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles buy Ike from Fire Emvlem cut off their heads before they could. Amd then Aang freom the Last Airbender used airbending to push the remaining snow wolves off the mojntain! "Nice work defeating all of my pets" a dark Shadow whispered from the shadows. "Hello? Who is this!?" Ike from Wire Emblem shoited. And the drak shadow walked out of the shadows and it was… SHADOW THE HEDGHOG FROM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG. "I'm surprised you've come this far. You'd think a pack of vermin like you would've died back in Chocolate Town." Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog said evilly. He had black fur with bloody red highlights all over his body - red like blood. He then crawled into a ball and span around very quickly, but due to ice, he lost his footing a slid off the mountain! "Quicklyu, everyone!" Ike from Fire emblem said. "let's find the entrance before he comes back!" The groupd searched hightb and lkow for the entyracne but couldn't find it before Aang from Airbender found it. He had accidsenlty poushed a button carved in the mohnstainside that revealed a hidden door! When the dorr opened fog and mist cmae out, just as if someone had turned on a mist machine. The sound of lightning pierced their earts, Wlekin from Valkyra Crocles was te first to go depper inside the mojntain, and the rest followed.


	4. Chapter 4

Not long after the group ventured inside they came to a small room. It was completely empty, aside from the many crosses hanging on the walls and a large coffin placed in the center of the room. The coffin opened, and more mist erupted out of it like anything but shit from a constipated fat man straining to shit. The group watched in awe as the Dead Man rose from his grave. He was wearing an open long length leather coat with a black tank top underneath. An incredibly stylish cowboy hat donned his head, and black fingerless leather gloves engulfed his large hands. Ike from Fire Emblem approached Undertaker. "Ho there! We are a group sent to kill the dark lord; we heard you'd be able to help us." The prince of darkness stared at him with his lifeless eyes. "You heard wrong." His deep, manly voice sent shivers down Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles' spine. "I do not get involved in the trifles of mortals." Ike from Fire Emblem let out an annoyed groan. "Listen: I do NOT have the patience for anymore of this bullshit. Tell me what you know about the dark lord now or I'll personally make you regret it." Ike from Fire Emblem grabbed the hilt of Ragnell, ready to unsheathe it in second's notice. "Leave my crypt, lest I make you part of it." Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles tugged at Ike from Fire Emblem's cape, pleading him to simmer down. Ike from Fire Emblem let out a frustrated sigh. "I need some air. Take care of this, Rarity from My Little Pony." Ike from Fire Emblem mumbled to the pony and hurriedly paced out of the grotto. "Umm…" Rarity from My Little Pony cleared her throat nervously and approached the giant of a man. "I think we got off on the wrong hoof. My companions and I are here on the account of the town mayor from Chocolate Town. He seemed to believe that you could assist us in our search of-"

"You talk too much, pony." Undertaker's voice rang through the cave like a demon's roar. Rarity from My Little Pony went silent. The Undertaker's terrifying presence was so intense that they had no other choice than to back down and join Ike from Fire Emblem outside.


	5. Chapter 5

When they reached Ike from Fire Emblem, he was already in confrontation with someone else. Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog had scaled the mountain once more, and was looking for vlood. "Bwahahaha! I see your visit with the Dead Man was as successful as suspected!" He laughed evilly. "You'll never defeat thed dark loord, you'll never even know where to look!" His taunting continued mercilessly. "Wait… you'll not even not know where to look. Because you'll be dead, because I'll kill you right now!" Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog took out his 9mm submachine gun and started shooting at the group! Magazine after magazine he emptied into the flesh of our heroes, but when the dust settled, none of them were hurt! In front of them stood Undertaker from WWE, he had deflected the bullets with his muscular chest! Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog's eyes widened in fear. "W-What… W-What are you doing? We had an agreement!" His voice trembled in despair. Undertaker dashed forwards and grabbed Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog by the throat. "I have grown tired of the dark lord; I have grown tired of you." The Undertaker threw the hedgehog on the ground with a bone shattering choke slam, the entire mountain shook at the impact. What remained of Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog was little more than a ragged mess of flesh and blood.


	6. Chapter 6

The group stared at Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog's corpse, how could Undertaker from WWE be this powerfiil? "Now..." Undertaker from WWE began, "The dark lord's headquarters are hidden to human eyes... and ponies'." Undertaker took a last glance at Shadow the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog before kicking his remains off the icy mountain. "To find his headquarters you need the power of the 4 crutals, all protected bu their divine guardiens." Ike from Fire Emblem tapped his feet impatiently. "And just where are these divine guardians?" he asked Undertaker from WWE. The prince of darkness let out a small chuckle and turned around towards the entrance to his cabe. "The first guardian is south from here, in Hyrule. Once there, ask princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda about the guardian's exact location." Once finished talking, Undertaker from WWE walked inside his chamber. "Come on, everbody. We march south!" Ike from Fire Emblem commanded.


	7. Chapter 7

After 2 weeks of walking, the group finally arrived at Hyrule fields. From there, Hyrule castle was only a few miles away. "All this walking is motherfucking killing me." Dan from Dan VS complained loudly. "Yeah!" Gamzee from Homestuck shouted. "Once we motherfuckign arrive in the castle I want to motherfucking steal a horse!" Ike from Fire Emblem sighed heavily. The 2 had been going on like this for 8 days straight. Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles walked nevt to Gamxee from Homestuck and gave him a pat on the shoulder. "There, there. It shouldn't be much farther now." he said comfortably. But then, out from a flower field jumped out He-man! "Halt! Not one step furthet, introducers!" He-man shouted at the griup. "This land is owned by Prince Adam, and none but he may walk this ground!"

"Then aren't you too trespassing on his land?" Welking frrom Valkyria Chronicles asked dryly. He-man looked baffled by the question. "N-no!" he stammered, "I am not Prince Adam! I have just gotten specil permission fom Prince Adam to walk on his land so I can protect it in his stead!" But just then, Gamzzee from Homestuck had sneaked up behind He-man and shived him! "Aaaaggghhh!" He-man shouted and fell to the ground. "Good job, Gamzee from Homestuck." Ike from Fire Emblem said relieved, "I'm getting really tired of dealing with these sickos." The group turned and continues their march towards Hyrule castle, but then they heard a sound behind them! Prince Adam was standing where He-man had fallen. "Wait!" Prince Adam shouted. His pink shirt was stained red - red like blood. "Prince Adam, I presume?" Rarirty from My Little Pony said in an exhausted voice. "Frankly, dear - we've had enough troubles for one day. Could you be a darling and come back tomorrow?"

"Nay!" Prince Adam shouted. "I am not here to stand in your way. I have come here to assist you in your travels! Like He-man, my unrelated bodyguard, stated - this is my land, and so you are my guests!"

"And you motherfucking welcome your guests with your motherfucking bodyguard!?" Gamzee from Homestuck asked angrily. Prince Adam looked away apologetlickly. "That was a mistake. I told him to look out for the Dark Loord's minions. He must have found you suspicous." Prince Adam looked up and waved to the group for them to follow him. "As an apology for He-man's behavior, allow me to escort you to Hyrule castle." As he said this a pegasus came flying fown from the sky with a big chariot that was big enoigh to room all 7 of our heroes, as well as Prince Adam. "Up, up, and away!" Prince Adam shouted and they took to the sky.


	8. Chapter 8

The flying chariot took them all the way to Hyrule castle. They stepped oit of the chariot nd into a huge ball room. "Welcome friends, to Hyrule castle, my humble abode." Prince Adam murmured, quite pleased with himself. While Rarity from My Little Pony and Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles were busy admiring the decour, Ike from Fire Emblem waked up to Prince Adam and asked him: "While this is all quite nice and dandy, we're here to speak with princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda." Prince Adam let out a short laugh. "Oh, her? Yes, I'll arrange a meeting for you." Just then, Dan from Dan VS and Gamzee from Homstuck walked up to them. "Hey, motherfucking host-man, where's the motherfucking food!?" they asked Prince Adam simentanously. "Hmm?" Prince Adam glanced towards them. "Yes... I suppose you must be hungry." Adam slimed and clapped his hands together to bring forth his many servants. Ike from Fire Emblem stared at the servants as they passed him to set the tables for their feast. Amongst the servants was Donkey from Shrek, Shrek from Shrek, Link from The Legend of Zelda, Johnny from The Room and Hidetoshi from Persona. "Tell me, Prince Adam, how did you gather such fine workers?" Ike from Fire Emblem inquired. "I told you this was my land, yes? Obviously so are the people who live here." This didn't sit right with Ike from Fire Emblem. He was fairly certain that Shrek from Shrek was from Shrek, not Hyrule. But regardless of his doubts, Ike from Fire Emblem's growling stomach commanded him to sit down and eat.


	9. Chapter 9

After the meal, Ike from Fire Emblem called his gang together for a meeting. "Guys, there's something fishy here. We must find princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda as quickly as possible... and don't get too comfortable around this 'Prince Adam', either." Gamzee from Homestuck and Dan from Dan VS glanced at one another before they both chimed "Woo made you the leader, huh!? This guy gave us food, that's more than you've ever done!" Aang from the Last Airbender nodded in agreement. "We should be grateful for Prince Adam's hospitality. Not just anyone would invite total strangers into his home." Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles sighed heavily. "We should focus on finding princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda like Undertaker from WWE told us to. But there's no reason to be wary of Prince Adamn, Ike from Fire Emblem. Let's stay on our best behavior for now." Ike from Fire Emblem groaned. "Fine. I'll ask Prince Adam to take me to the princess, you guys can stay here until you're ready to open your damn eyes."

"Uh-hmm" Rarity from My Little Pony interrupted him, "You've already proven yourself incapable of proper conversation, darling. Why don't you let me speak to the princess while you indulge your curiousity for Prince Adam?"

"FINE! WHATEVER!" Ike from Fire Emblem shouted. "Do whatever the hell you want!" Ike from Fire Emblem yelled, storming out of the ball room in rage. Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles was about to run after him, but stopped himself. "Just let the motherfucker go." Dan from Dan VS said. "We're motherfucking better off without him, anyway."


	10. Chapter 10

As Rarity from My Little Pony went over to Prince Adam to meet the princess, Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles decided to chat up Prince Adam's servants. Shrek from Shrek and Donkey from Shrek was standing in the corner of the hallroom, whispering to each other. When they saw Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles walk up to them, Shrek from Shrek let out a loud "Greetings, lad!" Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles looked awkwardly at the two, he didn't really know what to say. But then suddenly Shrek from Shrek pulled Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles to his mouth. "Listen, laddie. Ye gotta help us, 'aight? Prince Adam has taken Princess Fiona from Shrek captive. Donkey from Shrek and I ain't got no choice but follow his orders." Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles' eyes widened in shock. Would Prince Adam truly do such a thing? "Yeah! And it's the same story for that kid in green, his princess was also captured!" Donkey from Shrek explained. "Wait..." Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles' mind was working like 3 sloths on a beach. "Does that mean he's planning to capture Rarity from My Little Pony too!?" Donkey from Shrek and Shrek from Shrek nodded silently. "Lest ye do somethin', laddie."


	11. Chapter 11

Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles looked around the hallroom for his companions, but could only see Aang from The Last Airbender, the others must have already left. He ran up to him and shouted "Aang from The Last Airbender! We got to find Prince Adam, quickly!" Aang from The Last Airbender, who was meditating, looked at him lazily. "Prince Adam is showing Rarity from My Little Pony to the princess. Don't worry about it." But Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles grabbed his arm and dragged him towards the place he'd last seen Prince Adam. "Prince Adam is planning to enslave Rarity from My Little Pony, you dunce!" Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles shouted. Seeing Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles so serious, Aang from The Last Airbender agreed, and they both ran to find Prince Adam.

Meanwhile, Ike from Fire Emblem was grumping in the castle garden, still upset about his companions' lack of faith in him. "They're all useless whiners, anyway." He consoled himself with. "I bet I would've defeated the Dark Lord a long time ago if I wasn't held down by those idiots." He then stood up, took a deep breath, and headed into the castle to find princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda.


	12. Chapter 12

When Aang from The Last Airbender and Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles had caught up with Prince Adam, it was already too late. He had just locked Rarity from My Little Pony in a big cage together with Princess Zelda from the Legend of Zelda, Princess Fiona from Shrek and a mysterious shadow... Prince Adam let out a cruel laugh, "I said I'd take you to the princess, didn't I?" All Rarity from My Little Pony could do was to make unpleased noises through her gag. "Stop right there, Prince Adam!" Aang from The Last Airbender shouted with fury in his eyes. Prince Adam turned around to face them with a nonchalant expression on his face. "Ah, what a shame. Now I'll have to kill you." he said mockingly, and brandished his sword. Prince Adam charged at Aang from The Last Airbender, but he just pushed him away with airbending. "Release our friend at once!" Aang from The Last Airbender commanded the staggered Prince Adam. Prince Adam realized Aang from The Last Airbender's power, and sheated his sword. "Very well. I yield." he laughed. Prince Adam took out the keys to the cage and held it out for Aang from The Last Airbender. "I have no intentions of dying today. Let's just call this an misunderstanding, yes?" Aang from The Last Airbender nodded and moved in to take the keys. Once Aang from The Last Airbender was in reach, Prince Adam stabbed him with his hidden blade in a quick movement! "AANGGHH!" Aang from The Last Airbender screamed, and fell to the ground. Prince Adam laughed cruelly. "What a fool you are! Haven't you heard the saying 'distrust your friends, but distrust your enemies even more'!?" Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles stood in shock. He was unarmed, he could never defeat Prince Adam! But then Ike from Fire Emblem came running into the room, and cleaved Prince Adam in two! Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles let out a relieved sigh. "Thank god you came, Ike from Fire Emblem! You were right all along!" he said. But then they noticed that Prince Adam's dead body started changing shape. His hands and feet were twisting around like people playing Twister, and then they formed into... MYSTIQUE FROM X-MEN! (but she's still dead.) Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles ran up to Aang from The Last Airbender. "Are you OK, Aang!?" He yelled, "No." Aang from The Last Airbender sighed weakly and died. "Fiddlesticks!" Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles yelled. He then picked up the keys from Mystique from X-men's body and let the prisoners out. Then Donkey from Shrek, Shrek from Shrek and Link from The Legend of Zelda came running. "YYAAAAHHH!" Link from The Legend of Zelda yelled when he saw that Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda was safe. The mysterious shadow also came out of the prison cell, it was the real Prince Adam from He-man and the Masters of the Universe! "Thank you for rescuing us, brave warriors." Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda said. "Now, let us meet in the hallroom. We have much to discuss."


	13. Chapter 13

Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles, Ike from Fire Emblem and Rarity from My Little Pony walked to the hallroom where they joined up with the rest of the group. Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda sat down on her royal throne and said, "Now that the intruder has been dealt with, we need to know what was going on."

"I think I can explain that." Prince Adam from He-man and the Masters of the Universe said. "It was, after all, with me all this began." The entire room turned to Prince Adam from He-man and the Masters of the Universe and listened closely. "I have a friend called He-man from He-man and the Masters of the Universe. He and I decided to oppose the Dark Lord, but to do so, we needed the 4 Crystals of Power, or Chaos Emeralds as they're also known as. We managed to find the first one with little trouble, but after securing the second we were attacked by a mysterious shadow. Afterwards, I woke up in a cage together with Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda and Princess Fiona from Shrek. The rest, as they say, is history."

"Then... where are the crystals you collected now?" Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles asked.

"I've something for you!" Johnny from The Room said, and took out 2 crystals from his pockets and handed it to Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda. "Ah, excellent work, Johnny from The Room." Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda said approvingly. "Anything for my princess, haha." Johnny from The Room laughed.

"Johnny from The Room and Hidetoshi from Persona worked as my agents under 'Prince Adam.'" Zelda from The Legend of Zelda explained, seeing the other's confused expressions. "We need those crystals to defeat the Dark Lord, so hand them over." Ike from Fire Emblem said unpatiently. "Very well." Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda sighed. "I suppose it's just compansation for saving us." She snapped her fingers and Hidetoshi from Persona ran up to Ike from Fire Emblem and gave him the crystals. "You can find the third crystal to the east, in the shrine of Jørmungandr." Princess Zelda from The Legend of Zelda concluded and waved her hands, as to motion the group to leave.


	14. Chapter 14

And so the group headed east to the shrine. But to get there, they had to pass a very big and scary forest. It was very dark in the forest because the trees were blocking out the sunlight, which is no good for people who wants to see things. "I don't motherfucking like this one motherfucking bit." Gamzee from Homestuck said worriedly. "Yeah." Dan from Dan VS agreed. "I feel like motherfucking spiders could drop down on us any motherfucking second!" Then the group suddenly stopped. In front of them sat a strange old man. Around him was dinner plates with sandwiches on them, and he had a small picnic blanket beneath him. "Hail, travelers!" The old man greeted them with. "Why don't you sit down and enjoy my sandwiches for a while?" The old man waved his arms towards the feast awaiting them. "I don't know. You seem like a pretty suspicous fellow." Ike from Fire Emblem began, but the rest of the group had already started eating the sandwiches! "Don't worry so much, Ike from Fire Emblem. These sandwiches are delicious!" Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles said happily. But then all of them, except Ike from Fire Emblem, turned to stone! "HAHAHAHA!" The old man laughed, and turned into a taller, not quite as old man. "Fools! I am actually the great wizard Fæstaføn! And now you will become my new subjects!" Ike from Fire Emblem sighed heavily. "Could you just please revert your spell and go away? Please?" Fæstaføn looked at him smugly. "You wish! I'm the greatest magician in the world and high priest of Jørmungandr! I am unstoppable! And with the help of your stupid friends here, I will succeed in summoning Jørmungandr to this world! HAHAHAHA!" Fæstaføn waved his arms and iron chains appeared and chained Ike from Fire Emblem down. "I've been keeping an eye on Chocolate Town. That's how I learned about you and your retard posse. Did you know that it was I who turned Chocolate Town into chocolate? Hahaha! The residents there used to be my servants, but they were too weak to be sacrificed for Jørmungandr's glory, so I settled with ruining their lives instead!" Fæstaføn laughed evilly, and took the 2 crystals of power from the immobized Ike from Fire Emblem! Suddenly they heard a loud noise! "Don't ye worry, lad! We be comin'!" It was Shrek from Shrek and Donkey from Shrek! Shrek from Shrek let out a loud ogre roar and body slammed Fæstaføn, breaking his consentration and therefore releasing Ike from Fire Emblem from his chackles! "Thank you, Shrek from Shrek. Not a minute too soon." Ike from Fire Emblem said cooly and decapitated Fæstaføn with Ragnell. But Fæstaføn just laughed through his neck! "You cannot kill me by simply cutting off my head!" He said confidently. "I am unstoppable!" Then Ike from Fire Emblem raised Ragnell and cut of his arms and legs, but he just kept laughing! "You can keep cutting me up until you die of old age! Fæstaføn the mighty never dies!" Ike from Fire Emblem was about to explode in anger, but Shrek from Shrek just pulled out a bag and put all of Fæstaføn's body parts into it. "Ye might be immortal, but ye can't do much like this. AARRRR!" Shrek from Shrek said triumphantly. Donkey from Shrek returned 3 crystals of power to Ike from Fire Emblem. "Seems this guy already had one." Donkey from Shrek shrugged. Shrek from Shrek went up to the petrified bodies of the others and took out an onion from his pockets. The onion let out such a stinky smell that they were all cured! "Thanks, Shrek from Shrek and Donkey from Shrek." Ike from Fire Emblem said approvingly. "Now we just need the last crystal, and then we can defeat the Dark Lord!" Shrek from Shrek and Donkey from Shrek nodded and began walking away. "Aye, laddie. I wish ye luck."


	15. Chapter 15

Once everyone had pulled themselves together, the group held a tactical meeting. "The last crystal could be anywhere. We can't possibly find it without proper intel." Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles pondered loudly. "Right! And even when we motherfucking get the final crystal, we still don't know where the motherfucking Dark Lord's hideout is!" Gamzee from Homestuck continued. "We should return to Undertaker from WWE. Maybe he knows where the last one is." Ike from Fire Emblem said, only to be interrupted by Dan from Dan VS, "We're motherfucking way too far away now! I'm not motherfucking marching 5 million miles for a 'maybe'!" But then the group heard a sound behind them and swirled quickly around. It was... SONIC THE HEDGEHOG FROM SONIC THE HEDGEHOG AND WARIO FROM MARIO! "Wahahaha!" Wario from Mario laughed. "I hear you're the ones trying to collect the Chaos Emeralds!" Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog yelled. "Yes, we are. And what of it?" Ike from Fire Emblem said and pulled out Ragnell. "I know more about the Chaos Emeralds than you ever will! It would be wiser to give them to me so I can defeat the Dark Lord." Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog said confidently. "Wahaha!" Wario from Mario laughed. "Tell me, do you even know that there used to be 7 Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog asked. "Don't know, don't care." Ike from Fire Emblem answered non-chalantly. "All that matters is we need them to defeat the Dark Lord." Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog rolled his eyes. "C'mon! If there used to be 7, what happened to the 3 that disappeared? The Dark Lord used them to become as powerful as he is now, that's what! But 4 is more than 3, so if I can get the last remaining Chaos Emeralds I can transform to Super Sonic and blast the Dark Lord away!" Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog explained. "Waha!" Wario from Mario laughed. "Go away, you motherfucking furry!" Gamzee from Homestuck said. "Yeah! We don't want your motherfucking kind around here!" Dan from Dan VS agreed. Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog let out a small sniff, tears welling in his eyes. "Fursecution is real..." he stammered, before running away. "Wahaha!" Wario from Mario laughed, and followed Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog. Ike from Fire Emblem then noticed something shiny on the ground. Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic the Hedgehog had dropped his crystal of power! "Good work, Gamzee from Homestuck and Dan from Dan VS." Ike from Fire Emblem smiled. "Now it's time to settle this."


	16. Chapter 16

With all the crystals of power collected, they started radiating a mysterious light that quickly transformed into a dark portal. They knew this would lead them to the Dark Lord. They looked at each other and nodded determendly and then jumped in. They reappeared in a dark chamber. The aura of evil surrounding this place was unmistakable, this was the Dark Lord's lair. The walls in the lair was decorated with human skulls that had black blood running out of their eye sockets. The floor was covered in the gruesome liquid, and the group was forced to walk knee-deep in it. Eventually, they started hearing a chanting in the distance. They creeped up to the source of the chanting and saw Voldemort from Harry Potter reciting some kind of evil spell. Ike from Fire Emblem whispered to the others, "This guy has to be the Dark Lord. Gamzee from Homestuck, could you sneak up and kill him?"

"You motherfucking bet your panties I can." Gamzee from Homestuck said and started lurking towards Voldemort from Harry Potter. But before Gamzee from Homestuck could even get out his knife, Voldemort from Harry Potter turned around and said, "You think you can sneak up on me, fool?" Ike from Fire Emblem swore loudly, and the group got out of there hiding spot. "Alright, Voldemort from Harry Potter. What do you have to say for yourself?" Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles said accusingly. "What? Me?" Voldemort from Harry Potter looked at them confused. "I'm simply making a soup for my sick mother." he said, and pointed at his brewing kettle. "In fact, I reckon it's about done. Would you care for a taste?" Ike from Fire Emblem blocked the others from approaching with his hands. "No. We had a big breakfast." he said cooly. Voldemort from Harry Potter looked down, quite disappointed. "Oh. That's alright then. I'll just go upstairs with a portion for my poor mother. Don't go anywhere." Voldemort from Harry Potter took out a bowl from a cupboard and filled it with liquid from the kettle, and then hurried up the stairs. The group stood still, waiting for him to come back.

1, 4, 6, 10 minutes passed.

"This is ridiculous. I don't think he's coming back at all." Ike from Fire Emblem groaned. "Let's give him some time. It's not easy, taking care of a sick relative. The poor dear." Rarity from My Little Pony sighed. After 7 more minutes, Voldemort from Harry Potter came down the stairs again. "Horribly sorry for the wait! You know how it is, she always needs another blanket or something." he said apologeticly. "Alright, alright." Ike from Fire Emblem said, "Just tell us already, are you the Dark Lord?" Voldemort from Harry Potter looked surprised at them. "Oh my! You're looking for the Dark Lord? Why didn't you say so sooner? He's my neighbour, you see. You'll find his house if you just follow that hallway over there." Voldemort from Harry Potter explained and pointed towards a path to the right. The group thanked Voldemort from Harry Potter and ventured ever closer to the Dark Lord's house.


	17. Chapter 17

The group finally found themselves in front of the Dark Lord's castle. Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles went up to the door to knock, but it opened itself once he got close to it. Inside the castle was nothing but a bloody river. A bloody river that they remembered all too well. "Hahahaha!" They heard a squeaky laughter from the river. "Congratulations on coming this far, 'chosen ones'!" Up from the bloody river came a massive creature. "Little did you know that it was I who brought you here! And just as I planned... YOU'VE brought the final Chaos Emeralds to me, Skeletor from He-man and the Masters of the Universe!" The giant creature let out a cruel laugh. "Skeletor from He-man and the Masters of the Universe!?" The group screamed in terror. "Yes! It is I, or rather... was I! I am different now, more powerful than you can imagine! I have absorbed the power of Castle Grayskull and 3 Chaos Emeralds. I am the Dark Lord! I am God!" The Dark Lord screamed and pulled out a giant black sword. "Now! Surrender the last Chaos Emeralds to me... or DIE!" The Dark Lord swung his giant sword towards the group, whom all barely managed to avoid it. Ike from Fire Emblem tried attacking the Dark Lord's feet with Ragnell, but the sword simply bounced off his armor. "Damn!" Ike from Fire Emblem yelled, and dodged another swing from the Dark Lord's blade. Dan from Dan VS threw a grenade towards the Dark Lord's feet, but a magical barrier bounced it back towards him. Gamzee from Homestuck quickly pulled Dan from Dan VS away from the explosion, but the shrapnel still managed to pierce their skin. "You OK, motherfucker?" Gamzee asked worriedly. "Yeah... I feel motherfucking great." Dan from Dan VS replied dryly. "Get behind cover!" Rarity from My Little Pony yelled at them, and conjured a shield for the 2 to hide behind. Welkin from Valkyria Chronicles could do nothing but wish he had a gun while hiding behind some rubble created by the explosion. "Well!?" The Dark Lord roared. "Do you see the extent of my power!? Give me the Chaos Emeralds, and you shall live!"

"We'll never surrender to the likes of you!" Ike from Fire Emblem yelled and attacked again with his famous Aether move, but once again the attack was easily shrugged off. The Dark Lord let out a small chuckle. "So be it." The Dark Lord waved his hands, and a cage of darkness surrounded the group! The darkness tightened around the 5 until they barely had space to move. "This is it!" The Dark Lord roared, "Nowhere left to run!" His skeletal face twisted into an evil grin. "Now, give me the Chaos Emeralds!" Ike from Fire Emblem let out a grin rivaling that of the Dark Lord's. "Sorry. I don't have them." The Dark Lord let out a confused roar and turned around, too late. Hatsune Miku from Vocaloid had already charged up the 4 Chaos Emeralds with the radiating power of Castle Grayskull. "This'll teach you for forgetting about me!" she yelled, and the Chaos Emeralds unleashed a blinding beam of light at the Dark Lord, turning his body to ash.


	18. Chapter 18

White light surrounded Ike from Fire Emblem, he had experienced this once before. With Skeletor from the Masters of the Universe dead and the power of Castle Grayskull confined, order was once again returning to the Multiverse. He let out a relieved sigh. Tellius would be a welcome sight. The rest of his group are no doubt returning to their worlds as well. He... couldn't help but feel a sting of sadness. As annoying as they got, they were still his companions... and at the end, he truly felt some unexplainable connection with them. Bonds... huh?

"My name is Ike. I fight for my friends."


End file.
